Sensitive
by the-vampire-act
Summary: OneShot;Preslash. Morgan's teasing goes a little too far after he starts pulling Reid's hair, and Hotch doesn't like it at all. Tiny spoiler for Corazon.


**Another Reid!Hairpulling fic ;) Takes place amongst the chaos they call season 6 but before Lauren, so let's say the ep or two before that. *Shrugs. All I have time for anymore! Preslash.**

**Sensitive **

SSA Dr. Spencer Reid knew that he was most likely overreacting, but given fact that he was an FBI agent with multiple degrees and BAs', an IQ of 187, and the ability to read 20,000 words per minute, hair pulling by another FBI agent was less than acceptable and more than intolerable. He bit down on his lip as he tried his best to ignore the older agent. He didn't understand why Morgan was pulling his hair, but if he tried hard enough, he was sure he could take a guess at it.

Suddenly, Morgan tugged extremely hard at the back of his head, causing the younger man to yelp in pain. Hearing Morgan snicker, he clenched his teeth and stood up. He quickly picked up his files and a pen as he ignored the concerned look that Prentiss shot at him.

"Where ya going kid?" Morgan teased.

"Leave him alone, Morgan. Stop being such a bully!" Prentiss hissed.

Choosing to ignore her, Morgan kept poking. "Aw, did I hurt Pretty Boy's feelings-"

"Stop _it!" _Reid exclaimed. Then, without waiting for a reply, he darted off up the stairs and away from the bullpen. He wasn't in the mood to put up with Morgan's crap, and he just needed to get away, but where? Sighing, he contemplated whether to go to Garcia, Hotch, or Rossi. Garcia would definitely make sure Morgan left him alone, but Hotch and Rossi could….Reid shook his head. He couldn't go to them; they'd tell him to just put up with it, that it was Morgan's way of showing that he cared. 'To Garcia's Lair it is,' he thought to himself.

~*Sensitive *~

"Way to go Morgan," Prentiss said sarcastically. "You just couldn't leave him alone, could you?"

"Hey! How was I supposed to know he'd react like _that_?" Morgan replied defensively. "I was just tryin' to have some fun-"

"What did my Chocolate Bliss do this time?" Garcia sighed. Prentiss and Morgan turned around once they heard the tech's voice. She glared at Morgan, knowing that he had done something to upset one of her 'babies'.

"He pulled Reid's hair- repeatedly," Prentiss snitched.

"Oh come on- you know that's not fair!" Morgan frowned. "You can't both take his side!"

"Yes we can, and we are," Garcia glared. "Our boy genius was bullied all his life, Morgan. I know you didn't mean anything by it, but you can't do stuff like that to him. He's sensitive, Morgan, and to frank girls dig that!"

"And what is that supposed to mean, Baby Girl?" Morgan smirked.

"It means, _Morgan., _that if you were more like Reid, maybe you wouldn't have to have a different girl every night," Prentiss murmured. Then, wordlessly, the raven-haired woman picked up her purse in left.

"Well, Derek," Garcia smiled as she stared back at her shocked friend, "I believe you were just dissed."

~* Sensitive *

Spencer Reid was about to knock of Garica's door when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. The younger man jumped, startled by the sudden intrusion. He quickly regained his bearings, though, and realized that Hotch was standing behind him.

"Is there something bothering you?" he frowned. "You seem upset…" Hotch knew that 'feelings' wasn't exactly his realm of specialty, but he had 'the feeling' that his youngest agent was troubled by something, and he had 'the feeling' it had been bothering him for a while now. "Come on, let's go to my office."

Spence gulped at his boss' request but obediently followed nonetheless. He found it odd that Hotch would care so much about him, but he decided that he was probably just overreacting to a kind gesture from a friend. Closing the door to Hotch's office behind him, Spencer sat down opposite of Hotch.

"What do Morgan to this time?" Hotch asked.

"Um, excuse me?" Spencer frowned. How could Hotch automatically know that his discomfort was caused by him…?

"You were going to Garica's office. You only go to her about an issue when it's about someone else on the team," Hotch explained. "After Gideon left you went to Morgan, and whenever he does something stupid you go to Garcia."

'Damn profilers,' Spencer grumbled. He decided that trying to convince Hotch otherwise was useless, so he just nodded his head and gave in. "Morgan pulled my hair," he blurted out.

"….Why?" Hotch frowned.

"It's Morgan, Hotch," Spencer sighed. "Who knows why!" He absent-mindedly patted down the back of his hair, grimacing at the sore spot Morgan had left.

"Does that still hurt?" Hotch asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Spencer shrugged, but when he felt a knot forming on the back of his head, he just sighed. "Come here," Hotch instructed. "Let me look at it."

"Ah, no Hotch; it's…it's fine-"

"No it's not; come here." Seeing that Reid made more move to join him, he came to the younger man instead. He rearranged the back of his agent's hair so that he could see the damage that had been done.

Once he saw the knot, though, he became furious.

"Hotch, really…" Spencer begged, sensing Hotch's sudden mood change. "It's nothing, I promise-"

"Reid, it's knot," Hotch cut-in with exasperation. "How hard did he pull?" Then, shaking his head, he started off toward the door.

"No, don't!" Spencer begged. "Please don't leave!"

If it weren't for the last request, Aaron would've kept walking, but now he knew that Spencer needed to talk, and it was obvious that Spencer wanted to talk to him. Closing the door and sitting back down, he nodded. "Reid, what's wrong?"

Spencer Reid paused, momentarily blanking out before deciding he didn't actually know how to respond. His head was starting to hurt again, and he knew that he had to leave before Hotch became suspicious of it. Desperately he stood to his feet and watched as Hotch followed suit. Without warning, Spencer wrapped his arms around Hotch, hoping that the older man hugged him back. Fortunately enough, he did. Just as suddenly as the hug started, Spencer pulled away with a sad smile. "Thanks Hotch, for…for everything," he said, his voice cracking. "The day's basically over; why don't you just leave your files for tomorrow and go home to your son?"

"_Reid," _Hotch breathed. He could tell that the man was trying to ignore the situation, but he also knew that he had succeeded. His suspicions were confirmed when Spencer walked out of his office. Deciding that his agent was right, Hotch flipped off his light and walked out of his office. He had been missing his son all day, and although it was great to be going home, it also hurt knowing that he was leaving a distressed agent to his own devices. Shaking his head, he decided that first thing tomorrow he'd talk to him….

But in the meantime, he'd have to hold on to the reassurance of his hug.


End file.
